Chōjirō Sasakibe
Summary Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe (雀部 長次郎 忠息, Sasakibe Chōjirō Tadaoki) was the Lieutenant of the 1st Division of the Gotei 13 under Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He had held his position for roughly two millennia, during which time, he rarely fought and never once used his Bankai. Although he was a Captain level Shinigami and had several opportunities to serve as a substitute Captain in the past, he turned them down as he had sworn to serve only under Yamamoto for as long as he lived. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, likely High 6-C with Bankai Name: Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least 2,000+ years Classification: Shinigami, Lieutenant of the 1st Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Barrier Creation, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Stated to be on the level of a Captain. Should thus be on this level at least and superior to pre-timeskip Lieutenant level Shinigami such as Ikkaku, Yachiru and Renji), likely Large Island level with Bankai (His Bankai, while still not fully developed and a "baby Bankai" as Yamamoto put it, managed to injure and scar a much younger and fitter Yamamoto) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed in Bankai (Should be comparable or superior in speed to pre-timeskip Ikkaku, Yachiru, Renji. His Bankai can summon and fire lightning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Superior to all other pre-timeskip Lieutenant level Shinigami but is easily knocked out by someone well above the level of an average Captain) Stamina: High. Being a Captain level Shinigami should be able to press on with injuries that would be fatal to normal humans. Comparable or superior to slightly weaker characters who can fight for a few days without rest. Range: Extended melee range with Zanpakutō in sealed state and Shikai, dozens of meters with lightning attacks in Bankai, a few kilometers with weather manipulation Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō - Gonryōmaru Intelligence: High. Was mostly self-taught but still became a skilled enough combatant for Yamamoto to consider appointing him as his Lieutenant. Attained and mastered his Bankai before the likes of Shunsui and Ukitake. Weaknesses: Far out of his physical prime. Furthermore, although he has 2,000 years of experience as a high ranking officer in a formal military, he rarely fights and thus doesn't have as much combat experience as other much younger Lieutenants who regularly fight on the front lines. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Gonryomaru.jpg|Gonryōmaru File:Koko_Gonryo_Rikyu.png|Sasakibe's Bankai Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Gonryōmaru: Gonryōmaru's Shikai release command is "Pierce" (穿て). In its Shikai state, Gonryōmaru turns into a rapier but still retains the two-handed grip length of a typical katana rather than the one-handed grip of traditional European rapiers. Its Shikai special ability remains unknown. Bankai: Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū: Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū exerts an extremely powerful reiatsu which is capable of manipulating the weather to strike his opponents with lightning bolts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Spirits Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shinigami Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6